Whenever I'm With You I'm Safe
by Prettyhex04
Summary: Oliver sees first-hand how having a certain blondy I.T girl can affect his life in so many ways


**Limping his way down the stairs of the Foundry, he expected to see Digg most likely training with his guns while Felicity is sat behind the computers searching for their next target. However, he remembered that he had given them the rest of the night off after a hard week. Getting to work on patching himself up Oliver removed his hood and lifted up the black shirt that he had worn underneath revealing a blistering bruise covering his mid-section probably having badly bruised a few ribs as well. **

"**Dammit" Oliver cursed, groaning as he applied an ice pack to the injury. You'd think after all the time he'd spent on his own, being independent and all he would be able to manage giving first aid to himself. Sluggishly moving over to the couch that Felicity had insisted they got for down there, which he was **_**really **_**grateful for by the way (not that he'd ever admit it), and tried to catch a few hours' sleep. **

**Opening his eyes he took in his current state, he'd only been sleeping from what appeared to be half an hour. **_**Goddammit! **_**Couldn't he get **_**one**_** good night's sleep? Groaning, even after working in the Foundry for about two years he still didn't feel safe enough to completely fall asleep. Rising from the couch, Oliver decided he would try going home maybe he could at least rest himself. Struggling to get onto his bike, maybe going in a car would've been easier on his ribs. Oh well, he's faced far worse than a few injured ribs. Dodging all the night traffic, he travelled to what he thought was his mansion but apparently his body had different ideas. Looking up he was in Felicity's neighbourhood and nearing her house. **_**You know what heck with it, might as well go through with it **_**he thought as he parked his bike in her driveway before knocking on the front door. **

**Felicity had been sitting on her couch watching some random game show while wrapped up in her favourite fluffy purple blanket in a baggy MIT shirt and a pair of yoga pants. When knocking filled the space, she hesitantly turned the TV down and reluctantly forced herself out of her makeshift cocoon, peeking through the peep hole she didn't expect to see Oliver Queen on the other side clutching his side, instantly opening the door.**

"**Oliver? What happened to you?" Felicity asked with concern filtering her question but she was too tired to actually care.**

"**Thug got lucky" he answered before she moved to the side, allowing him in and ushering him to the couch. **

"**Why am I not surprised?" she breathed out. When he raised his eyebrow, her response was to just roll her eyes at him. After Felicity had fixed him up as much as she could without a proper med kit, she suggested he take the bed.**

"**Oliver stop arguing and just go to sleep, I don't mind sleeping here besides before you came here I was pretty content on sleeping here anyways so stop being stubborn, you need it more than I do" Felicity stated before she moved back into her cocoon again, making herself comfortable.**

"**What about we both sleep there then? I'm not letting you sleep on the couch" Oliver reasoned, receiving her raising her eyebrow she shook her head and once again rested her head on the armrest. **

"**Now who's being stubborn?" Oliver said before moving round the couch to stand in front of her, blocking her view of the screen. "If I have to I **_**will **_**carry you, injured or not"**

"**You wouldn't" Felicity said trying to find a comfortable position for her head.**

"**Really? Try me, see what happens" Oliver retorted.**

"**Alright…fine, fine…..we'll **_**both **_**share the bed" Felicity growled out. Smirking, Oliver trailed behind her as they both made their way into the bedroom. Climbing straight under the covers, Felicity got comfortable while Oliver settled down the other side from her. If he noticed that she had placed herself on the side that was nearest to the window he didn't say anything. Even though- truth be told- he preferred sleeping on the side nearest the window so if anybody came in they'd have to go through him to get to her but this time she switched roles. Deciding he'd let it slip this one night, **

"**Goodnight Oliver" **

"**Goodnight Felicity"**

**Something had woken her up during the night and when she had opened her eyes, she had been shocked at the scene laid before her. At some point during the night Oliver had turned over to her side and now was resting his head on her stomach while one arm banded around her waist. He was in a deep and peaceful slumber. Even asleep he still protects her. Before she could stop herself her hand caressed his head and down the back of his neck. Humming in approval with her ministrations he shifted and snuggled deeper, further into her warmth while tightening his grip slightly but not to the point of pain, sighing in relief- it sounded like- she saw he had a content look on his face. What made tears begin to brim in her eyes was the fact that he trusted her. He felt safe; he wasn't on his guard like she saw every day. No defences. He was himself, not the playboy billionaire that everybody judged him on being but the man that was just surviving and trying to protect his city while trying to find who he was at the same time. Oliver rarely trusted anyone the way he trusted her. Smiling down at him, she allowed herself to rest an arm around his shoulders. If she could provide him with a sense of relief and comfort, then she would gladly do what it took to give it to him and if it meant just lying there with him using her as a pillow, so be it. Oliver always took care of others before himself, now it was her chance to turn that around for that one night. Closing her eyes and giving into the darkness, her mind drifted off with thoughts off what the three of them had accomplished in their time together. **

**Daylight streamed in through the curtains as birds sung their hearts out outside the window. Breathing in the scent that had allowed him to drop all of his defences and finally get a goodnight's sleep, Oliver opened his eyes, revealing the breath taking person that had been occupying his every thought while asleep. His head was resting on her shoulder, just above her left breast, and her head was resting on top of his. He was tucked in beneath her arm, cocooning him in a sense of safety. From his position, she looked like a goddess of light;** **golden locks flowed over the pillows while she wore a look of peace on her beautiful face that he always dreamed of touching. Both his arms had wrapped themselves protectively around her small figure, securing him to her. How could one be as selfless and as strong as her, always providing him with a sense of freedom from the torture that was his life? Even after a hard day's work she could make the bad go away, most of the time she probably wasn't even aware that she was doing it. Things like her famous rambles always made a smile spread on his face. She was his light that shone radiantly, blinding him from all the dark parts of his soul allowing him to see glimpses of the person he was in her eyes. To tell the truth, he would give anything to be that person she always saw, the hero and not the murderer. It was official, she was not only **_**his girl **_**but she was also **_**his **_**drug, and he was addicted. Because of her, Oliver had a reason to keep going, to keep fighting and not to give up. After all the fights he put himself through, she was the treasure he was able to come home to. He loved every second of being with her and after tonight with her wrapped up in his arms and him wrapped up in hers, cuddled against her; this is how he wanted to stay. **

**And he did. Every night following tonight he spent it in her bed, snuggled into her. She held him, comforting him in the way only Felicity could, but Felicity was also the only person that had such a hold on his heart. Nobody, not even Laurel, made him feel as safe and as loved as Felicity did. On other nights he would hold her, enwrapped in the true awe of having known somebody like her. If you had asked him what the best part of the entire thing was. He would answer that he was the only person lucky enough to hold her safe in his arms **_**every night**_** but also spending the nights wrapped up in her arms sharing her warmth she provided, that he could just be himself. He wouldn't be judged or having any expectations burdening him it was just Oliver and Felicity. **


End file.
